Beg
by Mistress of the Dark Arts
Summary: What if the tables were turned slightly and it was Emma who wanted sex more than Will?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Always thought it would be fun to turn the tables slightly and have Will be the one who's turning down Emma for sex, so this is my little ficlet about exactly that. It might have more chapters, it might not - I'll just have to see if inspiration hits. **

**Oh and is anyone else still watching the proposal millions of times a day or is that just me?**

**Already posted on LiveJournal  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. Which is a good thing cus it'd be crap if it was  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Will had no idea when things had changed or what had caused his world to spin around, but all he could vouch for at the moment was that the woman that was currently in his arms was definitely not his sweet, virtuous, innocent Emma. Oh no. This was a seductive, sultry vixen that seemed to be intent on having her way with him, and he was having to fight against all his primal instincts to give her exactly what she was looking for, no matter how much he wanted to cave in to her demands.<p>

Hands were roaming freely across each others bodies. Kisses were laced with desire, passion, want, and were gradually replacing the need for air. Hips were grinding slowly, but with obvious intent, against each other. Moans, gasps and whispered promises of lust filled the silent confines of the lounge. Buttons were being torn open and skin was becoming exposed as the urge for more flesh to caress and adore became paramount.

Somewhere in the hazy fog of his mind, a promise made a few weeks ago came flooding back and forced him to break the spell. He pulled away suddenly and stepped back a pace or two from her, to try and let some vague hint of clear thought enter his consciousness again.

'We've got to stop before this goes too far ….' Will's breath was still uneven as he tried to explain his sudden change of heart.

'But what if I _want_ it to go too far?' She was trying her hardest to get the moment back. The lack of body contact between them was driving her crazy even though it had only been a few seconds, so she slowly made her way towards him, never breaking eye contact. Not even to blink.

'No. Please.' He held his hands out slightly in front of him to stop her getting too close. The temptation would have been far too strong if he'd let her touch him again and he would have taken her on the couch next to them without having a second thought. There was only so much resolve and morality a person could have before failing miserably.

The alluring look on her face melted into disappointment as she halted her advance and slowly pulled the bra strap that had been forced down her arm a few moments ago in desire, back up into its rightful spot. 'You don't want me do you?' she muttered as she was suddenly overcome with embarrassment and took her gaze away from his in order to stop herself running away. The cold air caused her exposed skin to shiver in a way that seemed the complete opposite to the way he'd managed a few moments ago, when he was nibbling and licking her shoulders.

An exasperated sigh left his lips. 'I think it's obvious that's not the reason'. He made sure she was following his eyes again, before slowly looking down towards the prominent bulge that was showing through his pants. 'I can safely say that wanting you has never been a problem, Em. It's just that we promised. We said we'd wait. Until the wedding'.

'A girl can change her mind can't she?' Emma's playful side was taking over. Partly to cover her shame at feeling unwanted despite his obvious arousal for her, and partly in the hope that she could flirt her way into getting to back to where they were a few minutes ago, when all she craved was to feel his skin rippling underneath her fingertips; to feel him between her legs making her scream.

'I know, but …. The thing is ….' He was struggling to explain himself because, deep down, he was starting to wonder why he stopped either. She was obviously trying to tell him she was ready and the darkness he'd seen in her eyes earlier only confirmed his suspicions. This was what he'd been waiting for since they started seeing each other again. Surely breaking the 'no-sex-before-marriage' agreement a few weeks early wasn't going to hurt anyone? After all, it was just a silly little promise he'd suggested months ago after their engagement to make Emma feel better about the fact she was still wasn't quite ready. He'd already managed to go this far into the relationship relying on the fact he could get himself off in the shower when proceedings came to a sudden halt and he had urges to deal with. He didn't think that adding a few extra months onto their forced celibacy would make any difference. Except, he hadn't banked on the fact that Emma would suddenly be throwing herself at him making it all that bit harder. Literally, if the tightness in his jeans tonight was anything to go by. He wasn't the kind of guy to go back on his promises though. No matter how much he desperately wanted to. It had to be a 'no'.

'Oh come on Will. I'm ready. I just want you to ….. fuck me' Her voice lowered as she found the word alien on her lips, but it was the only thing that felt as though it could fully express her frustration. Will just sniggered slightly, more in shock at hearing her being so explicit. It also hid the fact he found it a complete turn-on and made a mental note to find out if the whole dirty-talk route was something he could get her to explore in more graphic detail a few months down the line. The more he was seeing of this side of Emma, the more he was tempted to throw her on the floor and just make love to her there.

The laugh didn't go unnoticed and Emma's desire was rapidly turning into annoyance at not getting her way. Her expression changed to match her mood but Will was finding the whole thing amusing. And slightly arousing. He loved it when she decided to let her 'Southern Belle' out on rare occasions and just stomp around like a 5 year old having a tantrum. It was such un-Emma like behaviour but he loved seeing her being so passionate. Even if it was about how irritating she was currently finding him.

'Fine'. A snappy, slightly shrill tone had entered her voice as realisation hit that she wouldn't be getting any further with him tonight, and she began to button up the blouse and cardigan that had barely clung onto her form. 'I'm not got to beg you to make love to me'. Her eyes suddenly bore deep into his as she declared her resolution aloud.

'But I _am_ going to make you beg for me.'

Her inner-vamp came rushing back into prominence as she held her head as tall as she could manage (without her Mary-Janes at least) and walked slowly up to his side, ensuring that her hips were swaying as prominently as possible and teasing him with everything he was missing out on. Pausing next to him, she leaned over slightly, ensuring that her breath was tickling his neck before whispering into his ear ….

'You have no choice in the matter, mister.'

Will swallowed deeply and looked to ceiling as though praying for mercy, whilst trying to think of anything other than how hard she'd just made him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not overly happy with this chapter but it needs writing to get to the end so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with it. Reviews are a thing of beauty and I'm not ashamed to beg for them :-)  
><strong>

**Already posted on LiveJournal**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. This is a good thing.**

* * *

><p><em>'But I am going to make you beg for me.'<em>

Emma stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror wondering what on earth she'd got herself into. A slip of the tongue that had escaped from her lips in sheer frustration had lead her mind down a blind alley. There was no denying his insistence to keep true to their pledge was endearing in its own way but ….. ugh, she just wanted him. It'd taken her thirty-two years to get to get comfortable with how her emotions and her body could combine in the most delightful way to show somehow how much she loved them. The thought of having to wait another few months was simply a step too far.

But rather than try and explain all that to him, she'd let a small hint of petulance creep out and instead threw down a challenge to try and get one over on him. And she simply didn't have a clue how to follow it all up. Feeling sexy was an alien notion to her, and then to try and use that femininity to make a man beg for her? She hadn't the vaguest idea where to begin.

Taking a deep breath and walking back into the bedroom, Emma resolved that somehow, someway, she would absolutely get what she wanted from him. It just might a little bit longer than she'd imagined.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Emma had started to wonder if waiting for Will might have been her best option overall. She'd not found any opportunity to try and make her move on him and get him to the point where he was so aroused, he simply couldn't say 'No'. Any time they'd had together had been limited due to late Glee club rehearsals, SAT prep and Emma's mother insisting on coming over regularly to 'help' with the wedding planning. On the rare occasions where they did manage to find time to be together, Will seemed hesitant to take it any further than just making out. It was simply too much like hard work to try and take things further, so putting her desires to one side seemed like the only sensible choice.<p>

And she could have lived with that choice if it wasn't for the dreams that had begun to take over her consciousness each night.

Each one had become more vivid than the previous, with the sensation of touch, taste and longing growing in intensity each time. Every night in her head, Will would caress every inch of her skin, whilst she raked her fingers down his chest and watched his taught muscles dance involuntarily under her touch. He would kiss her deeply and whisper how beautiful she was before slowing making his was down her body and focusing his attentions right near the point where her desire was at it's strongest. And each night she'd never quite get to live out her fantasy of him being the one to take her to new heights, as her dream would fade away and she'd slowly find herself back in the reality of it being 3am in the morning and having no way to relieve the pressure that had built between her legs. She needed to have him. And quickly.

Little did she realise that her dreams had been having an effect on Will too. At first he thought he'd imagined Emma calling out for him in her sleep. That the breathless 'Will ….. please' emerging from her sleeping form must have been a hangover from the explicit visions that had his mind has been conjuring up that night to torture him with. But after the 3rd night in a row of hearing her moans and whimpers for him while lost in slumber, he was left in no doubt that she was having the exact same sex-dreams as he was. And every night he had to turn over in bed and try and get comfortable with the tightness in his pants that he could do nothing about.

* * *

><p>Will had been sat in the teacher's lounge on his lunch break chatting away to the new History teacher Mr Leibowitz about the big football game on TV the night before when Emma walked in and joined them.<p>

'Frank, I'm not sure if you've met our Guidance Counsellor yet, but this is Emma. Emma Pillsbury.' As Emma leaned over slightly to accept Frank's handshake, Will placed his hand gently on her lower back and planted a small kiss to her temple as she sat back down. Emma chuckled slightly at Mr Leibowitz's startled expression from watching two work colleagues share an intimate moment, wondering what kind of school he'd started to teach at and were they all expected to be so forward with each other. 'We're engaged. He's allowed to do that!' She replied in haste saw the relief ooze out of Frank's features. 'Congratulations! So when's the big day?' Will and Emma turned to look at each other, but Emma couldn't help but see something deep in Will's eyes. It seemed to go further than the love and adoration she normally saw there, but hinted at pride and devotion. He'd never looked sexier and it was all the encouragement she needed.

'It's about 3 months away now. Time is going so quickly trying to get everything planned' Emma made an obvious gesture at squeezing Will's knee under the table in a jokey manner answering Frank's question, whilst Will gave a small laugh and turned back to focus on finding out more about the new staff member. But he never really heard a word Frank said for the next few minutes as his mind was suddenly overrun with what Emma's hand was doing. It'd never left his knee after the squeeze, but was slowly turning into a gentle caress of his lower thigh. Her fingers were drawing random patterns through his jeans and little by little, making their way higher and higher up the fabric. With her actions completely shielded by the table, Emma was happily making small talk finding out about the school Frank had recently left and how he'd ended up in Ohio by accident, but making sure that her touch was getting stronger through the denim that was separating her immaculately manicured fingers from the growing bulge in Will's jeans. She tilted her head slightly as her hand wandered across the top of his leg and began to progress up his inner thigh in the same, unknown pattern as before. Will's thoughts were completely overrun with one thing and one thing only. _Surely she can't be doing this here? Why would she be doing this to me? She wouldn't dare try and … Oh God. She did_. Emma's hand had stopped with the never ending circles and moved over to cup the arousal that was now causing Will a significant amount of discomfort. She shifted slightly in the chair as Frank began to retell the story of the head of department with the enormous vendetta against him from his last job, and nodded understandingly at him every now and then. Truth be told, Emma wasn't really listening to a word of the story either but the look on Will's face out of the corner of her eye filled her with the confidence to slowly rub her fingers up and down his length. _I've got you exactly where I want you now Will. I know the only reason you're staring at the table like that is because you're wondering whether you can throw me on it and take me in front of everyone right here. You want this just as much as I do and I'm going to make you come after me …._

Will's lips parted slightly as he felt the delicious sensation of Emma's long fingers rubbing up against his throbbing length. This was becoming almost too much to bear and a small gasp left the back of his throat without even realising. Emma stopped her ministrations instantly, terrified at the thought she'd gone too far and they'd be caught, whilst Frank was bought sharply out of his reverie and stared at Will. 'Are you OK? You look a bit pale.'

_That's because all the blood in my body has rushed somewhere else_

'Er …. Sorry. I just …. Just felt a bit light-headed all of a sudden.' At least he wasn't lying. Trying to think of an explanation that was more complicated simply wasn't possible at the moment. Frank nodded to the half-eaten cookie that was still in Will's hand. 'You want to make sure you eat that. Try and get your blood sugars back up'. Relieved at the fact that Frank plainly had no clue what was really going on, Emma's self-confidence came rushing back and she gave Will's crotch another gentle squeeze under the table. His head flung around to meet her gaze but it was his turn to notice a new emotion within her stare. Lust. Her eyebrow raised slightly and in her best husky voice she managed to utter 'If you ask me nicely, I'll finish that off for you'. With one final stroke of him under the table, she excused herself from the conversation and walked back to her office, making sure that she swayed her hips more than normal knowing that Will would be staring at her behind as she left the room like normal. She was right of course, and he was left open-mouthed in shock at what she'd just done to him. Saying 'No' to her now was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he ever imagined.

_You think I'm going to come running after you now don't you Emma? That I'm going to grab you next time we're home and beg you to make love to me. Credit where it's due, that was a great effort but it'll take more than that to make me break the promise. I think …_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for the lovely reviews - they really make me feel lovely and give me the impression I might have a vague idea at what I'm doing after all! Keep them coming and I'll love you all forever. Fact.**

**Secondly - rating change. My mind is in a smutty place right now and it may only get worse :-)**

**Enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer - I nicked these characters from Ryan Murphy. Glee is nothing to do with me. This has already been posted on LiveJournal.**

* * *

><p>Of all the ways he thought tonight would end, this would have been far, far down the list of possible scenarios. Especially considering where he was just 20 minutes ago – wrapped up with Emma in a tangled mass of limbs on their bed. Neither of them being aware of anything apart from each other, but yet their all their senses seemed to be on overload, taking in all they could from each other bodies.<p>

And then he went a step too far and he was now left with his back leaning against a locked bathroom door with Emma on the other side …

* * *

><p>Nothing had been said since the lunchroom incident, although Emma's terse tone with him at home that evening ensured that he was made aware of the fact she wasn't particularly pleased with his none appearance in her office later that day, and the fact that her craving for him would have to carry on for a little bit longer. She seemed to quickly forgive him though and soon went back to be sweet, loveable, innocent Emma. At least on the outside. Little did he know that her mind was working overtime, trying to think of millions of different scenarios to get him on the brink of needing her so badly that he'd do anything, <em>anything<em>, just be able to touch her, and kiss her, and make love to her the way she couldn't stop fantasising about. As much as he had protested when she first tried to tell him she was ready a few weeks ago, she knew that the longing between them was mutual, and the rising lust was almost at the point where they could start fires with the tension between them.

And so, her mind fell onto the next plan of action. She'd tried subtle words, touches and looks in a variety of different situations over the past few weeks but they seemed too easy for Will to brush aside or ignore. The only thing that appeared to have got her anywhere near what she wanted was the way she so obviously teased him in the lunchroom. Yes, he may have ignored her afterwards, but his body's obvious delight in what she was doing to him made her feel powerful, wanted and in control. She needed to be that brazen again if she was going to get her man, even though it secretly terrified her having to take herself that far our of her comfort zone. Still, she'd managed it once before …

* * *

><p>Thursday evenings were the one time of the week where Emma was home a good few hours before Will. He had extended Glee club rehearsals after winter to try and get the kids to up their game further in preparation for Regionals, whereas Emma's schedule allowed her to finish early. Sometimes she would stay behind and clear some paperwork while waiting for him, so they could travel home together, but more often than not, she would take the opportunity to go home and clean the apartment from top to toe, while she didn't have her fiancé getting in the way. There was to be no cleaning tonight however. She'd remembered the old saying 'food is the way to a man's heart' a week ago when Shannon had bought it up in conversation at lunch, and so found herself running around in the kitchen preparing Will's favourite meal for when he returned. At the few moments where she was safe to leave the pots and pans, she carefully arranged the table and lit candles across the entire apartment, reminding her of the time she'd tried to surprise him years ago before Terri came home. She chuckled to herself at the memory and silently sent a thought out to his ex-wife telling her that this time, she <em>would<em> be screwing him if all her hard work came to fruition. Images of his hands reaching out to caress her milky-white skin, whilst his lips were firmly kissing and licking her neck began to flood Emma's mind, until the shrill noise of the timer bought her back to earth and she ran back to the oven to check nothing was burnt. A few more minutes of preparation, and she dashed into the bedroom to get it, and more importantly herself ready. This whole scenario called for hair, make-up and an outfit that was on a completely different plane to the dainty blouse and skirt she had been wearing all day.

Little more than half an hour later, Will stumbled through the front door right on cue. The smell of the food in the oven hit his senses before he could even register the sight of the dining room adorned in candlelight. Quickly abandoning his coat, shoes and bag by the front door, he wandered in to the room fully trying to work out what the occasion was. It definitely wasn't her birthday and he was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten some kind of anniversary, but his mind was fanatically trying to calculate every significant date to the both of them. He began to wander slowly around the room, desperately searching for her. 'This smells amazing Em, but what have you gone to all this trouble for?'

'You' came the sultry reply from the doorway. He stopped dead in his tracks as he tried to take in everything he was seeing before him. She was leaning seductively against the frame, with her hair ruffled in a way he'd never seen before. The curls were rougher than normal, but still lay gently across her shoulders in a way he knew his lips would be later. Her makeup was slightly heavier than normal and the outfit …. he never knew she even owned underwear like that. Deep blue lace and silk were hugging her skin and touching the most delicate of her places. He could safely say had never been jealous of fabric before. And then there were the stockings. Her legs had always been a fascination to him, but dressed like that, they seemed to go on forever and forever. He couldn't but feel himself twitch and that familiar tightness in his pants grew as his eyes travelled over and over her body. He didn't want to ogle her, didn't want to make her feel like an object, as she was so much more than that to him. But this was beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

Emma couldn't help but notice the fact his mouth had dropped open slightly and his eyes kept wandering from her legs to her breasts, to her panties. And she particularly couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in his pants. This was exactly how she planned this going. Yes, dressing sexily in underwear was a cliché, but from the looks of it, it was a cliché for a reason – it worked. She slowly pushed herself off the doorframe and began walking over to him, swaying her hips as much as she could. Will simply stood there and tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

'This. Is. All. For. You.' She emphasised each word in time with her steps and made sure that she was standing as close to him as possible without them actually touching as she finished her sentence. His eyes travelled back up and locked on hers as he could feel their warm breath mingling in the minimal space between their mouths. He'd never known an intensity like this, and although every sinew of his body was screaming at him to touch her, the spell between them had almost become too much and he was rooted to the spot with fear of breaking the moment. Emma had initially begun to panic slightly about his lack of movement. He was supposed to want to ravish her at this point. He should have been begging for her to touch him, kiss him, and please him in any way imaginable. But as the only sound in the room was that of breaths becoming deeper, she lost herself in his gaze and began to feel the electricity building. The look deep in his hazel eyes was a mixture of love, lust and belonging, and she never felt more wanted or desired in her life.

The timer rang loudly again in the kitchen trying to get the attention of either of the occupants of the apartment, that its work was done and their meal had finished cooking.

'Food's ready' she uttered, never moving her eyes from his needy stare.

'Fuck it' he mumbled before finally breaking the spell and sending his lips crashing onto hers. Everything that had built up between them exploded in a matter of seconds as their tongues engaged on a fiery battle with each other, desperately trying to taste as much of each other as they could. Will's hands instantly clasped themselves down on Emma's hips to bring her as close to him as possible, and she began to gyrate them slowly but with a needy pressure against his growing hardness. The warmth from her centre was rapidly turning into an overpowering heat and she needed to feel something against her. His hair and scalp were being forcefully massaged by Emma's left hand, while her right was trying her best to undo the buttons on his shirt so her fingers could feel the tight skin of his chest. Will's hands moved their way from her hips and travelled down slowly over the tight round flesh of her behind. He groaned slightly into the kiss and his fingers delicately pressed firmly into the delicate skin that he had craved to adore fully for months. Applying slightly more pressure, he lifted her up around his waist and began to move as quickly as possible to the bedroom. Emma took the hint and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her core further into him as the tiniest hint of a moan left her lips.

He didn't exactly throw her down onto the bed, but in all honesty, he couldn't say he placed her gently either. Something in her, and the way she was throwing all caution to the wind, has released a primal instinct in him and it was taking everything he had not to rip her clothes off and fuck her there and then. He was still mindful of the fact this would be her first time and he needed to be gentle. Frantic sex would have to wait a little bit longer. Emma leaned on her arms slightly to raise herself from the pillows, and watch rid himself of his pants and shirt in record time. She couldn't help herself but look down to the obvious tenting in his boxers, and without realising, she found herself licking her slightly dry lips. A wave of anxiety and excitement washed over her. This was finally happening. Tonight was the night she'd get her man and her plan had worked. She stared back up into his loving gaze, as he crawled his way across the bed to lie against her. As his lips began their assault on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders and anywhere else they could reach, Emma's hands were desperately reaching out against his back and his ass, pulling him in closer. The dampness in her panties was only the slightest indication of the heat that was building rapidly in her. Her legs instinctively rose up to wrap slightly against his thighs and Will's right hand could no longer resist the temptation to run up and down the silky texture of the stocking against her never ending legs.

'Tell me you want me, Will' She managed to breathe between gasps as his kisses were becoming heavier and wetter against her skin, and his index finger was running delicately between her inner thigh and the lacy top of her stocking. 'Tell me how much you need me to do this.'

Something in his mind clicked and suddenly he felt unsure about the whole situation. His kisses slowed slightly as he tried to work out what was going on. Her comments from a few weeks ago began to echo in the back of his head

'_I am going to make you beg for me'_.

His unease grew as the realisation dawned on him that yes, Emma was most definitely ready to take things to the next level, but this had become a game to her. A game where she trying every trick in the book to make sure she won. She was trying to make him beg for her, and that simply wasn't right. He couldn't make love to her if it didn't feel natural and wasn't for the right reasons. She deserved so much more than that. But he could try and play her at her own game.

'Tell me Will.' She called out again, her pitch raised slightly as waves of anticipation began to rise in her. Will mumbled a groan against her neck, and slowly began to drag his hand across her inner thighs to rest against the damp fabric of her lace panties.

A gasp left Emma's lips and Will raised himself with his other hand so he could look deep into her eyes as he began to ever so slightly run his hands across her folds through the fabric. Emma's expression slowly began to turn, from feeling utterly in control of what was happening, to being slightly dazed and almost scared as the bubbles of pleasure began to grow and she could do nothing to control it. Will carefully carried on his ministrations and focused on how her features were becoming more and more hooded with lust. With each passing stroke and caress, her hips began to buck slightly into his hand, and gentle moans began to escape her lips. The sensation was beyond heavenly and she needed more.

'You want this more than me Emma, don't you? I'm going to make you feel so good, but I can only do that if you _beg_ me for it.' His hand stopped instantly and moved away. The sudden loss of heat against her core made Emma whimper and the realisation that she'd been rumbled slowly began to creep over her. Her eyes grew ever wider and Will knew he needed to act quickly before this got out of control.

'I love you more you could ever truly know Emma, but when we are finally together, it needs to be because it's natural and right, and because we want to share our love with other. It shouldn't be about point-scoring or games and that's what this has become. I can't make love to you like that.'

Silence filled the room again but this time the explosive atmosphere was dangerous, rather than lustful as it had been earlier in the dining room. Emma's chest began to move heavily up and down with her breaths before she finally bolted and ran into the bathroom for safety. The closed door and sound of the shower couldn't hide her sobs in the way she had hoped.

Will just lay on the crumpled bed sheets with his head in his hands. He knew he couldn't sleep with her like this – it feel wrong to him if it wasn't about love. But starting to tease her back was a step too far and he knew it. He truly never intended to make her cry and his heart ached for what he'd done, but he knew that she needed to be alone for a while. He knew he'd have to apologise endlessly when she did re-emerge, but hoped he'd be able to do it in a way that she'd understand why he felt he had to go that far.

The only sounds coming from the bathroom now were the water pounding from the shower head onto the tiled walls and bath. Will dragged himself up and began to remake the bed before deciding to head into the kitchen and see if the meal was salvageable while preparing inner-monologues full of apologies and explanations. Just as he walked past the bathroom door a new sound caught his ears. He stopped and stared at the wooden barrier between himself and Emma. Did he really just hear what he thought he had? Another noise, louder this time caught his attention and he knew his initial suspicions must have been correct. The moans and gasps making their way under the door could only mean one thing – Emma was touching herself in the shower. He'd got her so wound up that the only way she could calm down was find release by herself. The thought of his gentle, dainty Emma, pleasuring herself instantly made him hard again and his emotions were a mixture of guilt and excitement. He needed to see her, to apologise and make things aright again. But mostly he needed to put his stupidly morality to one side and just make love to her in the shower. Turning the door knob, he was shocked to find it stuck partway round. Trying more forcefully to turn it, the realisation the she'd locked the door in a rage whilst fleeing from him came crashing down. Emma's moans were getting more vocal, and his mind was flooded with images of her hand caressing her nipple whilst the other was lost against her clit, bringing herself to climax without him. And could do nothing about it. As his head leaned backwards against the bathroom door and his body slid down towards the floor, the feeling of torment took over and he muttered to himself that maybe she had won this round after all ….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not easy to write this chapter - angst is not my strong point - and hopefully the flow of it all will read in the way I intended, rather than sound like something an 8yr old would produce. Easy way to tell me though - review and let me know!**

**Those of you who are leaving reviews, I'm sending big, fat hugs your way. If you want to join in on the love-in then you know what to do!**

**Disclaimer: I nicked these characters from Glee & Ryan Muprhy. Already posted on LiveJournal.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't tell if she was acting this way deliberately, or whether she genuinely thought her behaviour was normal. Ever since the night where she had locked herself in the bathroom, Emma may have conducted herself in a manner that seemed completely normal to the outside world, but Will could tell that something was missing. The spark that caused Emma to be Emma in her own uniquely magical way had gone. She still held conversations with Sue, Beiste and anyone else she ran into at work in the same way she always did. She still laughed joyously when curled up in front of the TV when watching her favourite TV programmes. She still offered boundless support and guidance to McKinley's students whenever called for. And she still smiled at Will whenever he glanced over at her; still held his hand whenever he reached out for it at various points during the day. But she never linked her fingers with his, or squeezed back like she used to, and it was those subtle little nuances that left Will with no doubt that she was hurting more than she was willing to admit.<p>

Getting her to open up about it was a completely different ball game though. He'd tried so desperately to get her talking almost as soon as she remerged into the bedroom on that evening. This was a ghost that needed exorcising quickly if he had any hope of limiting the damage he'd done to the relationship. Emma had no intention of re-treading the path of the evening's events though and seemed insistent on crawling back into her protective shell, and staying there for as long as she possibly could. Anything else seemed like far too much of a painful procedure, so her old habit of burying her head in the sand about her true feelings offered a welcome security. She was also playing on the fact that she knew Will wouldn't push her too much when she was in a delicate state. He still felt powerless to treat her like anything other than a precious china doll at times and knew that leaving her be was sometimes the only option. She hadn't banked on the fact that this time, he was prepared to shatter the porcelain if need be, in order to save everything.

* * *

><p>Three tortuous days had passed and Will was struggling to deal with the 'new' Emma and everything that was suddenly missing in her. He wanted the warmth in her eyes back. He wanted to stop walking on eggshells every time she was near. He wanted to forget what his side of the bed felt like again, and spend his slumber wrapped around her delicate frame. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd seen Emma like this before when she was in the latter stages of her marriage to Carl and there was no way he'd let them up end like that. She deserved so much more than that.<p>

'Emma. We need to talk about what happened the other night.' They were lying together on the sofa watching an old black and white movie, and Will was hoping that if she was feeling relaxed, he could start the ball rolling without making her feel too uncomfortable. The fact that she was wrapped under his arm, although not moulded to him in the way she always seemed to be, had not gone unnoticed either and the thought flickered in his mind that the physical contact would make it that bit harder for her to flee into another room and hide away again from the unspoken tension that was growing ever more dominating. As soon as the words left his lips, he could feel her body tense and practically heard the warning sirens erupting in her head. She gulped, before raising herself slowly from his side to try and stand.

'Do you want another beer? I do. I'll get you one if you want while I'm in the kitchen. There's some still left in the fridge isn't there? If not then I'll get some from the pantry and let them chill for a bit. Nothing worse than warm beer. Nothing.'

She was rambling, while backing away slowly towards the kitchen, trying anything she could think of to distract him from where he was so obviously trying to head with the conversation. _Anything but this Will. Please. I can't talk about how ashamed I'm feeling_.

He knew instantly what she was trying to do. Her tendency to suffer from verbal diarrhoea when she was anxious was just another one of the millions of quirks he loved about her. Tonight it needed to stop though. As much as he wanted to cave in to one of her whims as he would normally do, he needed to be forceful and make her do something she didn't want. He prayed it would be the only time he'd ever have to push her in that way her whole life.

'Em, stop. Please. We need to ….'

She was retreating away from him more rapidly, and was about to make her break for sanctuary in the kitchen, when he reached over the couch and grabbed her wrist suddenly, preventing her from getting any further. Emma turned her head slowly and her eyes widened, pleading with him to let her go and pretend this never happened. Any of it. He could see the desperation in her gaze but knew he had to carry on. Slowly, but giving her no other alternative, he pulled her body back towards him, as he heaved himself up from the couch to meet her halfway. He could feel the slightest of vibrations from her trembling arms as his bought his other hand to rest on her shoulder and to try calm the obvious distress.

'I know you this makes you uncomfortable Em, but we've got to talk about this. I can never apologise enough for what a shitty thing that was I did to you, but I'm scared to see you like this. I need Emma back in my life and that's not going to happen unless you open up to me about what you're feeling'.

A small whimper left Emma's throat, as Will carefully moved his frame around hers to cradle her. 'I don't care if you end up telling me you hate me, or this ends up taking all night to get through. But we have to talk Emma. I can't stand you bearing so distant. I need to know what you're thinking. What you're feeling'.

He left a gentle kiss on the top of her head, trying to nurture any kind of response from her. And for what seemed like an age, all he was met with was a wall of silence. The fact she seemed to sculpt herself into his torso, did leave him with the tiniest bit of encouragement that he was indeed doing the right thing.

'I felt humiliated, Will.'

Her voice was muffled against his chest but whispered was so quietly, his ears almost missed her confession. 'I felt dirty and used. And all I thought I was doing was what you wanted.' His arms wrapped around her back more tightly on instinct, trying to protect her from the dark emotions clouding over her, even if he was the one who had placed them in her world.

'You hurt me, Will. And you promised me you'd never hurt me again.' He gazed up slowly to the ceiling to try and mask the lump that was forming in his throat from a deadly combination of guilt, remorse and relief that she was finally unveiling the feelings that were plaguing her. No matter how hard it was for him to hear.

'I'm so, so, sorry Emma.'

And so it began.

He apologised for what felt like the 4 millionth time for teasing her body and mind in a way he should never have considered, let alone acted out.

She let the occasional soft, warm tear escape down her face and onto his t-shirt.

He desperately tried to convince her that he never intended to hurt her like that and that something had clicked inside him. It was a spur of the minute reaction, and not a premeditated act.

She said she had only been trying her best to be sexy for him. To be the woman she thought he wanted.

He told her that she didn't need to dress up or tease him in public to do that . She was already the woman he wanted.

She admitted that for the past few weeks, she had started to think about them being together in that way all the time, and she was becoming overrun with feelings she'd found overpowering. She couldn't stop herself and it was scaring her.

He confessed he'd had those same thoughts about her about since a few days after they'd first met, and long before it had been 'proper' for him to do so with a wife and baby on the way.

She admitted that part of her was still terrified of their first time, but she knew all the same that she was ready. She needed it.

He tried to explain that he would do all he could to calm her fears but there was only so much he do to help her out.

She told him she couldn't understand why he had suddenly become so opposed to the idea of sex, when it felt like in the first few months of relationship, he was so keen to get them to the next step. She told him it made her feel unwanted.

He owned up to the fact that he only suggested the idea of waiting until the wedding as he didn't think the pace they were moving at would mean she would be ready before then. He had had to get so used to the idea of waiting even longer, that he'd talked himself round to anything else feeling as though it wouldn't mean as much. The wedding night was going to be the most incredible of their lives.

She lightly stroked his chest through his shirt and told him she thought the idea was truly romantic when he mentioned it and at the time it only added to the list of things she loved dearly about him – he was prepared to put her needs over his.

He said he needed her to understand though that this wasn't a game and what she'd done to him recently had left him feeling as though she was doing this for the wrong reasons.

She said nothing.

He confessed that he was upset with her slightly for trying so hard to tease him, just to make a point and win a silly little argument that had erupted in the heat of the moment. He wanted to do everything he could to make her first time as magical as she deserved but that dangerous twist of emotion could never fulfil him or her in the way it could have been, if the situations had been more intimate. More real. More them. He would never be able to make love to her, while an undercurrent of gamesmanship bubbled away beneath them.

She stayed silent.

He opened up completely and told her that she'd hurt him too, although nowhere near as much as he knew he'd wounded her. He had clearly told her he wanted to wait, but she chose to ignore him and do everything in her power to go against his wishes. He'd never, ever tried to do that to her during their time together and could never have imagined she'd have been that selfish.

She gulped slightly but still said nothing.

He stroked the hair at the nape of her neck gently trying to reassure her he wasn't angry, but didn't say another word.

She closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She began to apologise saying she'd never seen it that way before and she should have stopped in the manner he had done for her so many times, and respected his wishes.

He kissed the top of her head again and told he loved her.

She told him she loved him more.

He held her tightly for a few more minutes, swaying her gently with him, before confessing that he'd heard her pleasured cries in the shower that night.

She froze and look up to him with shock written across her face.

He said it was the sexist thing he'd heard in his life and that had she not locked the bathroom door behind her, he would have joined her in seconds and given her everything she wanted. His morals could only take him so far.

She let his words sink in slowly before slowly allowing a smile to break out across her face and kissing him gently.

They stood there locked into each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>By the time they crawled into bed later that night, Will knew that Emma was still feeling raw and exposed but that she understood his reasoning more.<p>

Most importantly, he knew that the Emma he had fallen hopelessly in love with was slowly returning to him when she rolled over onto his side of the bed as soon as the lights were turned out. His side of the bed was actually a lot nicer than he ever noticed before with his fiancé pressed into his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update - life got in the way *enter random other excuses here*. I ****_think_ there'll be one more chapter left but then I started writing this with the intention of it being the the last one, so who knows?**

**Anyway, review away people - I NEED them because I'm desperate for attention (only slightly true)**

**Disclaimer: I nicked these characters from Ryan Murphy. Already posted on LiveJournal**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the uneasy tension between Will and Emma had melted away over time, leaving the foundations of their relationship stronger than ever. He made sure that he never teased or undermined her, whilst she respected his wishes about waiting until the wedding before consummating their marriage, how much she wanted to ravish him. A new level of honesty penetrated the air, and neither of them felt the urge to hold back or hide from problems or feelings in they way they had always done in the past from a fear of rocking the boat a little too much.<p>

Their own little bubble may have been a happy place, but it was rapidly turning into desperately needed sanctuary from the outside world and all the problems and stresses that were building day by day. Especially when it came to the thorny issue of the wedding and Emma's parents. Lists of guests, venues, flower arrangements, food and the fact the Glee club were desperate to perform had all been criticised in on way or another by the Pillsbury's. They were seemingly unconcerned by the anguish it was causing their daughter and as time wore on, they made less of an effort to try and hide their barbs with fake smiles and twisted dialogue, and were simply being rude at every opportunity. Emma felt she had no choice but to invite her mother along for the day when trying to find her perfect dress, and her fears about every gown that she'd researched for hours at a time being cut to shreds verbally by Rose proved to be inevitably true. Each terse putdown had chipped away at the self-confidence Emma had built up over the years. Returning back to the apartment that evening, she'd barely managed to walk through the front door before collapsing into Will's arms sobbing, where she stayed for the next two hours trying to convince him they'd be better off eloping somewhere abroad so she could get married in a bikini on the beach. Will had to remind her that however incredible she'd look in swimwear, she hated the feeling of sand between her toes so it wasn't the most practical of plans.

The weight of her parent's disdain for the impending nuptials wasn't just falling on Emma's slender shoulders. Will was beginning to feel the strain of having to rearrange what he or Emma wanted, just to try and keep the peace. It was also being made clear on many occasions that neither of them felt Will was good enough for their daughter. Or was it that they felt their daughter wasn't good enough for any man because of her condition? He genuinely struggled to tell the difference at times.

* * *

><p>The wedding was less than a week away, and once again, Emma's parents had ensured that a last minute change of plans was necessary. The rehearsal dinner had been booked for weeks at a restaurant just outside Lima (Breadstix wasn't deemed worthy enough by Rusty) and would take place the day before the ceremony, with Will's parents flying in a few hours beforehand. Except that an invitation for Rose &amp; Rusty to spend that Friday evening with the president of the local golf club at his annual Hula themed Dinner Party had suddenly arisen and they had no intention of turning it down. The meal couldn't be put back to Thursday as it was the Pillsbury's Bridge night (again, this wasn't up for negotiation), and the restaurant had already been booked for a private function on the Wednesday. So with frantic last minute alterations for Will's parents (including cancelled flights and more nights in a hotel they didn't really want to stay in), the rehearsal dinner finally came to being 72 hours early.<p>

And it had been a disaster. From the moment Emma had clicked her seatbelt into place for the drive back home, neither of them had stopped dissecting how awful the whole event had been and how they had almost begun to fear the day itself for what Rose and Rusty might end up saying or doing. Will's hand grabbing Emma's tightly when he could while driving, stopped from the tears from breaking free around her eyes, but the exhaustion of the whole situation was seeping into both of them. It was Will's turn to suggest they eloped to the beach. Emma said it wasn't practical because she'd bought new shoes for the occasion especially and the heels would sink into the sand. And she was certainly not the kind of woman who would waste a fantastic pair shoe in that manner. The raised eyebrow from her sarcastic tone and the tiny hint of smile from the corner of her mouth as she looked across at Will driving at least bought a genuine laugh from them both for what felt like the first time all evening.

Heading back into the apartment hand in hand, Emma kicked off her shoes by the door and gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I really need a bath. I've just got to wash off everything that happened tonight'. He squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly, unsure if the gesture was for her or himself. 'Understood.' Emma quickly made her way into the bathroom and began her routine of lighting the candles, turning the radio on and using an almost obscene amount of bubble bath for one person. Will ripped off the tie from around his neck as quickly as possible, and headed straight for the beer in the fridge. The alcohol kick now that he no longer needed to worry about with driving, was just the thing to take the edge of the evening.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Emma emerged from the steam-filled bathroom in her nightgown with the edges of her hair still slightly damp from resting on the edge of the tub. Will had changed into an old t-shirt and the sweatpants he slept in, but was lying on top of the bed sheets with his second bottle of beer in his hand, seemingly engrossed in whatever pictures were flickering across the TV screen.<p>

'I thought we had a rule about bottles in the bedroom?' she muttered in a mocking tone. Given the horror show they'd sat through during dessert earlier, she completely understood why he needed an alcohol buzz, but a part of her couldn't help but shudder at the thought of beer in her bedroom.

'Don't care.' His eyes never left the TV screen, but he could feel the mattress dip slightly as Emma crawled her way across towards him. He moved the bottle to his other hand and still not wanting to miss anything he watching, prayed the bedside table was actually in the position he always remembered it being as he lowered the bottle slowly behind him, waiting for the feel of the wood supporting the glass underneath it. As he felt Emma get closer, he lifted his arm hoping she'd take the hint and snuggle into his side. Little did he know, she'd already decided that's where she was heading regardless.

'So. What are we watching then?' She fidgeted slightly, desperate to get herself as tight to him as she could, craving not only his body heat, but his support, his comfort. Him.

'No idea. Think it's some kind of documentary about a rain forest somewhere.' His arm curled protectively around her back, his fingers resting slightly apart on her hip. He was determined she wasn't going anywhere else tonight.

'Oh. Ok'. Emma turned her head to the screen and began to watch the story playing out in front of her. Neither of them were truly paying any attention to the images unfolding before them, but they were entranced all the same. Comfort was found in the fact that they were simply together in each others arms, without having to speak a word. Everything that had needed to be discussed had already been talked about to death on the journey home.

They'd become so lost in their silent oasis, that neither of them had noticed the way their bodies had become turned into one another slightly. The way they kept shuffling together on the mattress, unconsciously ensuring that every gap between them that felt cavernous, but in reality was little more than fractions of an inch, was closed as quickly as possible. And they'd certainly not noticed the way that Emma's hand had slowly made its way under Will's t-shirt to draw invisible patterns across his abs. It just … happened.

And yet still, not a word was uttered. They simply weren't needed.

It was only when a seemingly louder than expected advert flashed across the screen, that Will was shaken from the spell. Turning his head to the side slightly, he watched as Emma still gazed at the screen, taking everything and nothing in at the same time. She looked infinitely more peaceful than she had done in weeks. And the way she was caressing him without realising, almost as if he was some kind of security blanket, he knew she needed him the way he needed her. This was the intimacy he'd been craving between them for months, years. This feeling of bliss and contentment, regardless of all the shit that they were dealing with, was the nirvana he'd been chasing and was secretly scared of in case it was all a figment of his imagination. But now he'd finally got there, it was deeper and more perfect than he'd ever hoped for.

The weight of being watched seemed to dawn on Emma and she looked up at her admirer, to find herself instantly lost in the hazel mists of his eyes. She'd always felt special when he looked at her in a certain way, but this was different, deeper. She felt worshipped.

Their lips met slowly, almost with trepidation, but the spark that ignited was instantaneous and powerful. A gentle embrace was quickly taken over by electricity as mouths parted, and quiet but determined moans begun to rumble at their back of their throats. Will's hand came to rest on the side of Emma's face, desperate to touch any part of her skin it could find. Emma's fingers responded by stopping their ministrations on his body almost immediately, her brain struggling to concentrate on anything other than the delicious sensations on her tongue and lips. As the intensity began to crank up, Emma's hand unconsciously moved further south and brushed under the waistband of his sweatpants causing Will to snap back from the kiss, hissing. Emma's eyes widened furiously in fear that she'd overstepped the line again even though it had been completely unintentional. She just desperately needed him to kiss her like _that_ again, but was struggling to read his face. Will could do nothing but stare back at her trying to catch his breath while working out what on earth was happening to him.

It had never felt this before when they'd kissed. The added dimension of intimacy had hit him harder than he'd ever expected. Everything he'd wanted was sat waiting for him and his resolve snapped in an instant.

He needed her.

Now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Final Chapter peeps. Have really tried to keep this whole story true to our beloved two-some and I'd love to know if you think I managed it. Anyhoo, my mind was in a smutty place today, hence this update being sooner than I expected! Thanks for all the fab reviews and please leave me some more. I'm BEGGING you! Hope this ending keeps everyone happy ...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I nicked these characters from Ryan Murphy. Already posted on LiveJournal**

* * *

><p>4 more days. That's all it was. In the grand scheme of how long they'd been together, and the fact they were about to commit the rest of their lives to each other, 4 days was nothing. But those few extra hours until they were declared as husband and wife in front of family and friends was a step too far. A promise to hold off from sex until they were married, that had caused so many problems between them, was thrown away in a heartbeat. Realisation had smacked Will around the face that evening and he needed to show Emma what she truly meant to him, rather than hold off any longer. Yes he didn't want to start their marriage with a broken vow hanging over them, but it took a millisecond to decide that as she'd clearly been wanting this too for weeks, there was nothing to lose.<p>

And so, they finally gave in and made love for the first time.

The whole experience was fine but if they were being completely honest, it didn't quite live up to the expectations either of them secretly held. Although she was a realist and understood that her first time was likely to range between painful at worst and pleasant at best, she couldn't help but dream that she'd be taken to heights she'd never reached on her own and the whole thing would come naturally to her. She certainly enjoyed it once the sensations within her had settled, but in reality, there was a part of her wondering what all the fuss was about. She'd found it slightly …. awkward and try as she might, she wasn't able to shake the nagging thought at the back of her mind that she was doing something wrong and wasn't making it as pleasurable as she could for Will. She didn't realise until later that the very thing she had been fearful about, was the one thing holding her back from truly enjoying the pleasure of finally being with him.

Will had been patient and loving, and desperately tried to reassure her throughout, but …. Oh God …. the feeling once he had finally managed to build up a rhythm was far too much. She was so hot, and tight, and it was her, his beloved Emma, that was moaning quietly beneath him. He was overwhelmed completely and didn't manage to hold out anywhere near as long as he wanted to. For her sake, if not his.

They'd fallen asleep wrapped in each other arms as normal, but the layers of fabric that acted as a thin but defined barrier between them each night previously had gone, and they were left naked in each other's arms. The need to feel skin against skin was paramount, and as Emma wrapped her leg around Will's in a semi-conscious state, he could still feel the warmth from her core pressed against him. The sense of intimacy was exhilarating but calming at the same time.

* * *

><p>At some point during the wee small hours of the morning, Will opened his eyes slowly to the sensation of Emma's lips on his. A slight yellow glow from the streetlamp outside illuminated her face just enough for him to see the smile that spread from her eyes to her cheeks, to her mouth.<p>

'Sorry. I couldn't help myself.' She whispered slowly.

Will could only manage a low, rumbling noise in response whilst his brain tried to catch up with what was happening around him. Leaning back towards her for a gentle kiss was something he could easily manage on auto-pilot however.

'Never, ever apologise for waking me up like that.' His voice was heavy with sleep but the lopsided grin he gave her was returned back to him with gusto. Emma snuggled her body into him even closer and left her nose touching his on the pillow.

'Do you regret breaking the promise last night? We're so close to the wedding after all.' She looked at him almost bashfully, as though a part of her felt she'd forced him into doing something against his wishes. He swept a strand of hair that had drifted across her face back into its rightful position behind her ear, so he could gaze at her features without distraction.

'Not a chance. It was incredible'. He may not have brought her to the multiples of orgasmic bliss he'd hoped to for her first time, but still, it was Emma. He'd finally made love to her and that fact alone made it incredible. His hand went back to run through the soft auburn waves behind her ear again, but this time, it drifted slowly onto her jaw line and cupped her face. '_You_ were incredible.' She giggled slightly but stopped as the tiniest streams of light that were filling the room, hinted at the change of expression on Will's face. The sleep-induced fog that seemed to fill him just seconds ago had suddenly been washed away to leave a look of adoration and love. He leaned in to kiss her again, but this time he was intent on ensuring that she knew just how special she was to him. Just how incredible she made him feel.

The rapid change in atmosphere between them had ensured the blue touch paper was lit.

As the kiss deepened and breaths began to shorten, instinct took over and Will leant his body across Emma's slightly. The hand that had previously been resting on her cheek began to slowly move it's way south down her body. He was determined to take in the feeling of her skin beneath his fingers properly this time; to truly begin to learn her curves, her desires and commit to memory each and every sound that left her lips whilst he was discovering her. His fingers ran down the side of her body, with his thumb barely brushing the side of her breast on its journey towards her hips. From the way she began to slowly scratch his chest in response, emitting moans that were muffled by their kiss, he knew this was an avenue that needed to be explored in more detail. With the just the pads of his fingers making contact with her flesh, he slowly slid back them up of the side of her rib cage and began to dance them across her sensitive mound, before becoming firmer and kneading against the pink flesh of her nipple. Emma could do nothing but arch her back slightly and lean into his touch, trying to convey her need for more of the same. He needed to hear her, rather than just feel the vibrations of her whimpers through their kiss, so his lips began to follow the trail his hands had left minutes before. Her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone. He took the time to kiss, lick and nibble at every inch of the milky-white skin exposed to him, leaving her to crave the attention only he could give.

Sensations were slowly building within her, and as Will's mouth replaced his hand around her breast, Emma could do nothing but run her fingers through his curls to show her appreciation. She had never felt more loved, wanted, needed, and adored. Whispered 'Mmmmmmmm's and 'aaaaahhhhh's left her lips involuntarily as he began to focus his attention onto the other side of her body. The sound was exquisite as it hit his ears but he couldn't help but notice that she was still being relatively quiet with the noises she was making as though she was conscious of someone hearing her. For Will, that simply wouldn't do – he needed to hear scream with reckless abandon. She deserved nothing less than to let herself go completely and he was determined to take her there.

He shifted himself slightly on the bed and began to let his hands wander down past her hips, over the curve of her outer thighs and towards her knees. Kissing her breast for the last time, he slowly began to lick his way down her torso whilst gently beginning to part her legs with his hands and body. Emma's eyes flashed open as his mouth hovered around her belly button, dangerously close the point where she could feel tension building within her, only to see him staring back at her with a devilish, needy look on his face.

'Wait!' The words left her lips with a gust of air that had caught in her throat due to the rising lust, and her eyes widened in panic as she lifted herself up slightly on her arms to watch what he was doing. Will lifted his head away from her and propped himself up while she tried to get her composure back.

'I …. I don't know if I'm ready for that.' Her chest was rising up and down heavily partly from fear, partly from anticipation.

Will's eyebrow rose slightly in confusion, and he dipped his head as if asking for more of an explanation.

'I mean, I want you to but … I don't know if I'm ready to do _that_ for you in return.' She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat seemingly out of nowhere and her whole body began to tense up in trepidation. The loving grin that Will saved especially for her crept back across his face as realisation dawned on him. She made have made huge strides on the physical side of their relationship, but this was Emma after all, and the thought of having to take him in her mouth was clearly a step too far at the moment.

'Sweetie, I'm not asking you for anything in return. That's not why I'm doing this.' He lowered his face back towards her stomach, ensuring he never broke eye contact and placed a gentle kiss just below her belly button. 'I'm doing this for _you_ because I want _you_ to feel as extraordinary as I know you deserve.' She watched him closely as another kiss hit her skin slightly lower than the previous, still locked in his lustful gaze. 'Being able to do that for you is more than enough reward for me. Trust me'. The devilish smirk reappeared as he licked slowly back up to her belly button and he waited for her to signal her approval to continue his path towards her centre. The trail he was leaving felt cold as soon as his tongue moved away, but so, so hot from being loved like it never had before. Emma whimpered slightly as she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and opened her legs slightly wider, allowing him the access he needed. She'd confess to him later that on the few occasions where she had found pleasure by herself (she felt as though she was 'cheating' on him so rarely let herself do it), the thought of him taking her with his mouth was always the last thought in her head before she reached climax. The realisation that he was going to act out that small fantasy of hers meant any vague hint of resistance or hesitation she felt at allowing him to be so intimate with the most vulnerable part of her body, would crumble in seconds.

It wasn't just the way she'd had to ask him if he was only doing this because he wanted her to please him in the same way afterwards that signalled her nervousness about the whole situation. The tension in her muscles hadn't fully dissipated, despite her permission being granted for him to continue. He could feel the heat beginning to radiate from her core beneath him as his kisses moved ever southwards, but this was all about making Emma feel truly loved and appreciated. To do that, he'd need to take his time and at that point, nothing could have made him happier. He was about to worship at the altar of Emma Pillsbury.

He moved away slowly from her lower body and instead, began to focus his attention on her inner thighs to try and relieve her anxiety. As before, his fingers led the way, dancing their way almost painfully slowly towards the top of her silky smooth skin, whilst his mouth left little signs of affections against her flesh. As Emma's breath began to shorten in anticipation of where he was heading, the same place where the knots in her stomach were telling her he desperately needed to be, she suddenly felt the cold air hit her as his breath moved away from her centre and began to repeat the same pattern on her other thigh. A whimper left her lips in frustration and she looked up slightly. The smirk on his face told her he knew exactly what he was doing, and he fully intended to tease her mercilessly by taking things at a pace he thought was appropriate. Once again Emma's eyes widened, but this time in sheer frustration, not fear. He'd been fine-tuning her body to the point where she was ready to snap if he didn't play her soon.

'Problem?' He raised his eyebrow again as he looked at her with a mock-surprised expression.

'What are you doing to me? I need to feel you. _There!_' Emma's could feel her irritation building slightly at his little game. He knew exactly what she wanted and was annoyingly good at not quite giving into her.

'Where Em? Here?' He placed another small kiss at the top of her inner thigh as he played dumb. 'Here?' Another small peck but at the same place on her other thigh.

'Here?' A slightly longer, wetter kiss this time, just where her red curls began to meet below her belly button. She whimpered slightly louder with longing. He was far, far too good at teasing her. This simply wasn't a fair contest.

'Or here?' His expression changed from playful to hunger-filled as he finally began to give her what she wanted and ran his tongue tortuously slowly, but with deep intent, in one stroke along her folds.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Her reaction was almost instantaneous, as her head flew back onto the pillow and her back arched upwards towards the sky. The sensation of finally feeling his hot, wet tongue running along her most sensitive area was delicious. Will couldn't help but smile at her response. She was already beginning to lose herself in the moment and he'd barely even begun with what he wanted to do to her. His dream of filling her with wave after wave of orgasmic bliss on their first night together might have been coming true after all. He held his face in front of her, making sure that she could feel his breath against her centre, whilst all his senses took in just how incredible she was. He was dying to taste her and make her scream his name, but needed just one more thing from his beloved Emma.

'Tell me what you want me to do Emma.'

Her breathing had become so ragged, just from the simplest touch of his tongue, she could barely get the words out.

'Tell me.'

'Please….. Please…. Just…. Do that to me again…. Kiss me there and ….. Oh God, just make me come….. PLEASE….. I'm begging you …..' The look in her eyes said everything he needed to know. She was pleading with him to stop toying with her and give her what she wanted. And who was he to say no?

Emma's body began to respond automatically to way he started to lick, kiss and nibble against her. Each new sensation that his tongue bought against her sensitive skin, caused her hips to move in a way they never had done, loosening up to the pleasure that was building rapidly within her. He'd got her so wound up that it only took a few small licks across her nub to bring her first climax crashing around her. Her fists grabbed at the sheets beneath her in desperation of something to cling onto while waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her back arched into a shape that was by far the most erotic thing Will had ever witnessed in his life, and her legs spread further apart desperately trying to give him more and more access to keep the orgasm flowing. But the moans had stopped and nothing left her lips, despite her mouth being open with joy. He was sure she was still holding back.

He stopped briefly to allow her to come down from her high and waited for her eyes to reach his again. He needed more and he was damned sure he was going to get it.

'I want to hear you Em. I want to hear you scream my name. I need to know that I'm the only one who's ever made you feel like that. Please. I need it Em'

She hadn't quite managed the ability to speak yet on her comedown, but lifting herself up on her arms slightly, she could instantly read from his expression that he truly did need this. He was begging her to give in to him completely. Desperately trying get her breathing under control, she nodded slightly, and once again her body had no choice but to fall back onto the crumpled sheets beneath her as Will began to show just how much he adored her for a second time.

She was still so wet from before, and tasted so delightful to him, that he concentrated his efforts around her entrance to give her clit chance to recover. He could have happily spent the rest of his days there as each lick or nibble elicited new sounds from his lover. She started off with the same 'mmmmmmmm's and 'ohhhhhhhhh's as before, but this time they were beginning to sound full of reckless abandon he craved. She was trying her hardest as she'd promised to tell him just how wonderful he was making her feel. This time, as her body started to respond to his ministrations and he moved back towards her nub, he carefully placed a finger inside her and bent it slightly, searching for the most sensitive of her places, whilst beginning to suck and nibble against her.

'ggguuuuuhhhhhhhhh'

That was most certainly a sound she'd never made before and it was the most sensual thing he'd ever heard. The feeling of being caressed in her two most delicate of places was becoming overwhelming and before long Emma was desperately searching for her release.

'Ohhh … God ….. Will …. Please'

The noises being emitted were breathy, laden with lust, and the fact that he was the one causing them was making Will hard. This was exactly what he wanted and needed from her and he knew with one final motion, he could thank her for simply being Emma, in the only way she truly deserved.

'OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Her screams filled the bedroom as he felt her walls close around his finger, and her thighs clamp around his head from the power of her orgasm, as her entire body writhed in front of him. In her wildest dreams, she'd never thought anyone could make her feel that desired or worshipped, and she loved him all the more because of it.

* * *

><p>They made love for the second time later that morning. Emma felt more confident in how her body was responding to Will's and how she was completely giving herself to him. He made sure that she truly understood everything he meant to her, and that he made her see the fireworks she'd always wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>4 little days. They could have waited. But in they end they begged for each other.<p> 


End file.
